Desparateness
by Non-fictionporn
Summary: WARNING: This story contains adult content! If you ar NOT 18 years old don't read


It was just a normal and hot day in Slateport City and Brendan is swimming in the water with his Pokemon Sceptile, Latios, Salamence, Samurott and Umbreon. The weather was typical for this season. The mating-season, which sadly was almost over. All of Brendan's Pokemon have mated except for Latios, since Latios can't breed, and Sceptile who was still searching for the perfect mate.

"Sceptile! Come in the water! It's very warm..." Brendan called out for Sceptile who was sitting on the sand lost in his thoughts. He looked up to Brendan and gave him a weak smile.

 **Sceptile's POV**

"Come on. Everyone wants to play", _Brendan exited the water and walked towards me_ ,"still thinking about finding a mate, huh? I bet there are some beautiful females around here, don't you think so?" _he sat down next to me_.

 _Did he just say females? I'm sorry but I'm not interested in girls...I am gay but Brendan still doesn't know that. I've tried to tell him many times but I was never brave enough to actually go and explain it to him, but if I had the courage I always got interrupted by something._

 _"_ Y-yeah _" I said nervously looking at his precious blue eyes and his simetrical face. I would just love to tackle him and ki...wait! What am I thinking?! This isn't right. I can't be in love with my trainer. Besides, he is straight so I'd never have a chance with him. But...I love him so much..._

 _"_ Sceptile? Is something wrong? You can tell me if you want...I can try to help. Is it because of Salamence?"

 _I hate Salamence and he hates me. We used to be good friends but then he started to bully me for no reason and it hurt me a lot._

"N-no I'm fine. Thanks"

"Oh. Ok. So...do you want to play with the others?"

"No I'll just sit here and wait 'till we go home"

"Right..." _Brendan stood up and ran back to the others in the water enjoying themselves._

 _"I love you..." I said quietly, my voice trailing off..._

 **Later that night...**

 **Brendan's POV**

"Thanks Latios" _I smiled at him and returned him to his Pokeball. He flew me to Petalburg Woods. I couldn't go home because it was already dark and I decided to camp in the Woods tonight. I was a bit afraid of random Pokemon attacking me unexpectedly. So I released Sceptile out of his Pokeball._

 _"_ Well Sceptile...this might be a little to small for you but I hope you don't mind" _I unrolled the sleeping and spread it on the grass._

"No problem." _He nodded. I took off my clothes only wearing my boxers now. When I looked up at Sceptile, I found him staring at me._

 _"_ Uhm...are you ok? I'm sure theres something that bothers..."

"No no I'm just thinking about something" _he interrupted me blushing. I frowned at him and got in my sleeping bag. I always knew that something bothered him. I think he might be...gay. I'm not sure but, whatever I'm too tired._

 _"_ Good night" _I trailed off to sleep_

"Night..."

 _A few hours later I woke up. It was still dark but not as dark as before. I got out of my sleeping bag and walked towards the river which I discovered earlier. I closened up and saw a figure sitting. It was Sceptile...why was he awake NOW? Was he "thinking" again?_

"Sceptile? Is that you," _He quickly stood up preparing a Leaf Blade,"_ whoah calm down it's just me."

"Oh sorry...why are you awake?"

"I don't know..."

"Is something bothering you too?"

"No," _I sat down next to him,"..._ Sceptile?"

"Yes?"

"Please be honest...is something bothering you," there was a huge silent pause until I said,"is it because you still haven't found a mate and that mating season is almost over?"

 **Sceptile's POV**

"..." _I didn't reply...Brendan really cared about me and I cared about him always trying to protect him from any danger. I was desparate for a mate...the season was almost over and I needed a mate_ _ **NOW**_ _!_

 _I was desperate and I wanted_ _ **HIM**_ _!_

 _"_ Yes" _I finally said_

"If you want I can help you find a mate."

"No...I give up" _I stood up and walked back to the camp site but was stopped by Brendan blocking my way._

 _"_ No don't go. Why don't you want any help?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" _I said angrily._

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It _'_ s none of your business!"

"Please..." _tears started to run down his cheeks._

"NO" _I growled at him even more angry. I walked around him trying to ignore him._

 _"..._ is it...because you're... **gay?** "

 _I stopped but didn't look back. My hands turning to fists._

"..." _I didn't reply...again._

"Yes...I am gay..."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier"

"I was afraid you'd hate me if I told you"

"No! Why should I hate you?"

"Because...

 _Again...there was a long pause and I still didn't look back at Brendan..._

"Well...do you..love me"

 _I sighed deeply,_ "..yes...do you?"

"I-I...but..."

 _I emediatley felt rejected by those two words. I was trying so hard to control my anger but suddenly it just took me and I tackled Brendan and pinned him to a tree. I looked down at him. Me breathing furiously. Losing control of my anger..._

 **Brendan's POV**

 _He tackled me pinning me to a tree. I looked up at him...scared._

"Sceptile?! What are you doing?! Let me go!I'm scared!" _I started to cry but Sceptile didn't seem to care. Suddenly I felt my boxers pulled off ,revealing my dick. I closed my eyes and opened them again when I saw Sceptiles bulge grow. I understood what he wanted...He wanted_ _ **ME**_ _to be his mate..._

"NO! SCEPTILE! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS," _I cried waterfalls...my tears dripping down my cheeks. His member was about 9 inches big. All of a sudden, he rubbed my virgin hole with cock. I shook my body rapidly trying to prevent Sceptile from penetrating me._

"Nnggh" _I tried to say something as slowly Sceptile entered himself into me...moaning in pleasure. He didn't hesitate to thrust in and out. He just went for it._

"AHHH!" _I cried. Sceptile let go of my weak arms and held on to my small hips with great force hurting me a lot._

 _Why? Why? Why was he doing this to me? Why shall I be his mate ? This isn't right! It can't be! It hurts a lot..._

 _He didn't stop until he was getting tired and I didn't realize I was moaning in pleasure..._

 _What?! Pleasure? Was I really enjoying this? But it just hurt moments ago..._

 _I gathered my thoughts back together. Sceptile still wasn't finished but I could feel him getting close..._

 _"_ YES! PLEASE! CUM INSIDE ME! CUM INSIDE YOUR MATE! AHHH!" _I screamed in pleasure. Sceptile gave me a naughty smile thrusting faster, both of us moaning._

 **Scpetile POV**

"AHH! I'M GETTING CLOSE" I moaned.

"YES! PLEASE!" Brendan begged like a slut.

 _I put all my energy together to thrust in a few more times before cumming my hot seed into him..._

"AHHH!" _we moaned together._

 _Brendan looked at me innocently and I pulled him over for a kiss. Feeling his tiny, warm tounge wrap around mine._

 _I finally pulled my already soft member easily out of him seeing his stretched hole. My cum drooling out of it. I licked it up tasting my own seed for the first time. It felt delicious. I let go of his hips which were marked red from my claws. When I looked up at Brendan he was going to say something..._

"Yes...I'll be your mate" _he said tiredly. I kissed him again._

 _"_ I love you..."he said before drifting of to sleep.

"I love you too..."

I carried him back to the campsite and slept with him in my arms...happy that I have a mate now and sorry for Brendan to wake up with a very sore ass...


End file.
